Generally, conditions that adversely affect a UAV to land safely and properly could be various and occur unexpectedly. For example, the UAV may lose its balance and even tip over while in landing on a rough ground. In another example, while the UAV is to land on a platform, it may run over an edge of the platform and then tip to fall if one landing gear of the UAV couldn't stand on the platform properly.
Hence, there is definitely a need for a system and method capable of evaluating the instant landing status of the UAV so as thereby to determine further whether or not the UAV can land properly and safely.